Up to now, an antenna device used in a moving object such as a vehicle for receiving both of radio waves broadcast from a satellite and arriving from a zenith direction, and radio waves broadcast from an equipment placed on earth and arriving from a horizontal direction is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
The antenna device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a well-known patch antenna and a well-known monopole antenna integrated together. The antenna device includes a linear antenna element disposed perpendicular to a plane on which the patch antenna is formed. The linear antenna serves as the monopole antenna. With the use of the antenna device in a posture where the plane of the patch antenna is horizontal, the radio waves from the zenith direction are received by the patch antenna and the radio waves from the horizontal direction are received by the monopole antenna.